Doctor Who The new series
by oOMystiqueOo
Summary: A young woman meets a strange man who fights monsters. It's The Doctor, and she is to be his next companion. This is the tale of their adventures and how it all began.


_I don't own "Doctor Who" _

_I am merely a fan with too much stuff in her head :)_

_Please Read and Review._

Chapter 1.

There had been signs that this Tuesday wouldn't be like any other Tuesday.

For 21 years, her Tuesdays had stayed pretty much the same.

When she was a kid, her mother had served her oatmeal and placed her in front of the radio to listen to the morning news, It was a tradition that had stuck with her.

Once, she had asked her mother, "can I watch cartoons mum?" and her mother had answered sternly, "No television in the morning."

The rule hadn't only counted in the mornings though. It had been her mother's answer for anytime she asked about it. No television.

Now, she was a adult, and it didn't really bother her. She much preferred to listen and read rather than being forcefed images.

She sat down her bowl and turned up the volume so she could listen to the weatherforecast. _It's gonna be a rainy day here in Southern London...._ the man in the radio began, and she couldn't help but think, yeah well what's new?

Walter, her chubby litte cat, jumped up to sit on the coffeetable. She gently stroked his back and he purred.

If anyone had walked pass the building and looked through the window of her studio appartment, they would have seen a girl and her cat staring out at the sky together.

They did that a lot. But of course noone would just walk by, not in the freezing cold morning that was the 4th of december 2009.

_The series of shooting stars seen... _the radio man continued, but she hardly listened. Afterall, she had seen it with her own eyes. Hundereds, perhaps even thousands of shooting stars across the sky the previous evening.

It had been absolutely breathtaking, and now, that it was day once again, the talk about the apocalypse had ceased.

"Perhaps it's time for some christmas shopping" she said quietly and Walter miawed to agree. She smiled at him. Sometimes she felt like he truly undestood what she said.

"Let's do it then" The girl strode over to the cuppard, grabbed her coat and her purse and walked out the door.

As the wind hit her, she pulled her coat closer.

She was about to go back inside, but on the other hand, she really wanted to get the shopping done. She blew on her hands to warm them a bit, put them in her pockets and began walking.

The cold annoyed her. If she had only been born in a warm country, close to the beaches she would have been thrilled. But alas, no warmth, not beach. Cold, clouds and darkness.

**The end is near!**

A small bearded man was walking down the street, carrying a sign. _Alright, _she thought, _perhaps the apocalypse idea isn't quite over yet._

The man was dressed in rags. His shoes, once white, was now muddy and broken and the man smelled as if he had been a little too familiar with a whisky bottle or five.

"Be aware" he said and pointed a long pale finger at her.

She put on her best _sure sure, just go away smile _and walked across the road to get away.

What was it with this town and wierdos? They were practically everywhere and she would without a doubt return to her home if a street salesman tried to sell her wollen socks again with a speech about losing ones toes.

She wasn't proud of the behaviour she had shown the last time that had happened.

She giggled at the memory. _She is such a sweet girl._ That was her title. Sweet. Even as a child she had fought against it, but apparently she could do nothing wrong. She couldn't be late for school either. Impossible.

She hadn't watched where she was going, when someone bumped into her.

"Sorry 'bout that" the man said, gave her a nod and walked in the opposite directed. He looked rather distressed, and a little quirky she thought.

He was slender, and with the brown short hair, the pinned suit and the long coat he didn't look like anyone she had ever seen in the town she had lived in all her life.

She wanted to say that it was okay, but the man had dissapeared as fast as he had appeared. The girl shook her head and continued her trip.

When she made it to the stands, she had lost all urge to shop for christmas presents. Not that there had been much urge to begin with. Who was getting a present this year? Her mother, of course. She was an only child, so no siblings.

She had never met her father. She decided to buy her friend something pretty. Jason. They had been friends for ages eventhough her mother had been against it ever since she discovered that Jason had no interest in girls.

However, she didn't care about that at all.

Jason was there when she needed to talk. When she was happy, when she was sad. All in all, he was the best girlfriend she had ever had.

Her heels clicked as she walked over to the first stand. The couple behind it was selling jewelry. Cheap jewelry, but nontheless.

It was sort of pretty. "Are you interested?" The wife asked her. She picked up a medallion with a series of numbers ingraved.

It was just the sort of present her mother would love. "I would like to buy this one," she told the lady and held in her palm for her to see. "Sure, sure darling," the woman said and accepted the money that was handed over the small table.

As she turned around, she bumbed into yet another person. Though. It was the man she had bumbed to just ten minutes earlier. The man in the suit.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said he said and gave her a tiny nod. This time, again, he turned to walk in the opposite direction, but the girl grabbed a hold of his coat.

"Are you trying to pick my pockets or something?" she asked. _How rude_, she thought.

The man stared at her. She had to admit, he didn't exactly look like a thief.

"What's your name?" He asked while studying her face. She pulled her hand to herself and stepped away from him.

"I'm not gonna tell you my name you pervert," she spat at him.

All she wanted to to was to smack him across the face, but before she had the time, a loud explosion came from just around the corner.

The man ran to the place that the explosion came from and the girl followed him. She had no idea why though.

He had bumped into her twice and asked for her name like they had talked for a long time.

However, somehow, she ended up running after him, desperate to find out who he was.

The alley she ran into was dark. The buildings on each side blocked the sunlight that would have otherwise shone upon the hidden street.

The man was only a few feet ahead of her when he stopped in front of a building. The door in front of him was shaking and breaking.

Obviously, something was on the other side, trying to get around, and whatever it might be, it's sounded neither small nor happy.

She wondered what he was planning to do when she noticed that he was holding a device, pointing it at the door.

At the tip of the device, a blue light shone and the man didn't seem to worry. At that very moment, the door burst open and the girl stumbled back as the wind hit her hard.

The creature, or what you wish to call it, was unlike anything she had ever seen.

Suddenly, the message about the end of the World didn't sounds so crazy. It was slimy, big, and without a doubt gross.

It began to speak a series of non understandable sounds, but suddenly she could understand what it spoke.

"Not quick enough, were you?" it sort of burped out.

The man smiled at the creature, his bright teeth showing. "To be fair, I was quick enough the first time. You however, cheated."

"All is fair in war."

"The term is actually _All is fair in love and war, _but hey, I'm flexible."

The girl was looking at the scene from behind a trashcan. Neither the monster or the man had noticed her.

"You speak a lot, such a shame I have to kill you now," the monster laughed and launched at the man in front of it, but the man was quick and jumped out of the way, still pointing the device at the creature.

The look on the man's face made her realize that something was going wrong.

"Your weapon does not work on me Doctor" the creature snarled and make another attemp to attack but once again it failed.

She had been so occupied with watching that it wasn't until this moment she felt the burning sensation in her hand.

She had been clutching the medallion since she had thought the man would steal it.

As it was lying there in the palm of her hand, the numbers on it began to glow. The girl rose to her feet. "Use this," she yelled and tossed the medallion to the man who grabbed in, and in one swift movement, he hung around his neck.

Again he pointed the device at the creature, and whatever was surposed to happened obviously worked this time. The monster began to shake violently and blew to pieces covering both of them in goo.

"I really liked this coat" the man said and smiled to the girl. "Very nice move by the way"

The girl stared at him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"What sort of doctor?"

"Just, The Doctor."


End file.
